The Grass Is Greener On The Other Side
by tannersnemo
Summary: Ginger meets Courtney in the girl's bathroom after school, as to her insisting. What does the blonde want? Ohh, yes we all know. FEMSLASH! GingerxCourtney! Rated T, for lesbian kissing I guess...


**A/N** - So, I wrote this on 04, November 2007. But never posted it, and don't know why. We could so use more femslash in for this show. I mean, come on people Courtney **adores** Ginger. It was stated on Wikipedia that it was a **lesbian crush**. Where is your imagination?? Haha well, here's this oneshot I wrote last year and it's a **femslash** couple so homophobes stay away. It's not graphic, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. And if anyone knows where I can find some good **As Told By Ginger **femslash, give me a buzz!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own them. Or the show. Or the grass that is mentioned.

The Grass Is Greener On The Other Side

"Okay, here I am Courtney. Now what do you need with me?"

Ginger Foutely looks expectantly at the blonde figure before her, Courtney Gripling.

Courtney had pulled the ginger haired girl aside during lunch earlier in the day and asked if Ginger would mind meeting with her in the girl's bathroom after school. So there they stood, Ginger waiting, and Courtney glancing nervously outside the bathroom door before closing it softly,

"I'm surprised you came, Ginger. But I'm glad you did."

Ginger gives her a confused look, "Right, and why are we meeting in the girl's bathroom again?"

Courtney glares in her direction, but her expression suddenly softens, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Ginger waits, trying to be patient. What did Courtney have to say that couldn't be said elsewhere? Obviously she wanted privacy, since everyone is most likely on their way home by now. Except for the teachers, but they use their own bathrooms.

Courtney wonders if this is a bad idea, she thought Ginger would have some idea of what this conversation might be about, but obviously she hasn't a clue. She doesn't know what those hallway glares hide, how they cover stares of adoration. No, more than adoration. And while Courtney isn't all too sure what it all means exactly, she knows it isn't innocent. But still, she had hoped Ginger had felt it, too. Too bad, now the chances of Ginger returning her feelings are less than zero...

Courtney sighs to herself, knowing that this has to be it. This has to be the time, the moment. If she doesn't tell her now, she'll never get this close to saying anything about it. And Courtney knows she can't keep being around Ginger without telling her, it's just too hard for the blonde. So with a deep breath, Courtney starts the conversation off,

"Uhm, Ginger?"

"Hm?"

Another shaky breath for her, "What do you think of me?"

Ginger looks up from the faucets to her, another look of confusion on her face, "What?"

"Well, I mean. How do you see me?"

Ginger tugs on a strand of unruly hair, "Well, Courtney, I'm not really sure. I mean, you're nice enough...you're pretty of course, and...wait, I'm sorry where is this going?"

Ginger is starting to feel as though Courtney is simply fishing for free compliments, but that doesn't seem like her. And she's acting rather nervously, the redhead wonders what's occupying her friend's mind. If she could even call her a friend. Ginger's face takes on an even deeper expression of confusion, not at all sure of what her and Courtney have or can call themselves.

"I know this seems a bit pointless, and misleading, Ginger. It's just that lately, I've been...ah, thinking about you."

There you said it, Courtney thinks. She waits for a response, but is disappointed to get a sarcastic remark instead,

"Nice to know you're thinking of someone other than yourself for once. I still don't understand where this is going, or why we had to meet alone.."

Courtney lets out a frustrated sigh, she leans against the bathroom door and looks Ginger right in the eye. Noticing the redhead's hair is as unruly as ever, loose pieces surrounding her pretty face. Her eyes shine bright, but they hold a puzzled look, as if Courtney were a strange puzzle that needed to be solved.

Ginger studies Courtney, her eyes roaming over the light, blonde hair that's pushed behind the girl's ears. She eyes the outfit Courtney has on, more casual than usual. A white, crisp skirt that falls slightly above the knee, a periwinkle blue camisole, white baby jacket, and white, elegantly detailed flops to finish the ensamble. And don't forget the diamond earrings, or the white gold necklace/wristlet set she used to accesorize. She looks cuter than usual, if that could be possible. Her amazing blue eyes brought out by the shirt, and her fair skin glittering curiously. Ginger's mind starts to wander as she wonders what it would feel like to run her fingers across Courtney's face, through her silky looking blonde hair...

Wait, what? Ginger's mind exclaims, you can't think things like that! Especially about Courtney Gripling, get a grip Foutley. Now find out what Courtney wants, so you can hurry away from her, from here.

"Very funny. What I mean is, I've been thinking about you more than I probably should...Ginger, I think I might, I think I might...like you."

Courtney finishes lamely, then holds her breath, while the redhead frowns,

"I like you, too, Courtney, but what are you getting at?"

The blonde lets her breath out slowly, God this girl just doesn't get it, does she?

"Ginger, I think I like you, like, like you like you..."

Again Ginger speaks before she thinks, "Wha..." Then her eyes go big and her lips form a look of shock,

"You mean, as in to say...you _like _me _like_ me? Like, with feelings?"

Courtney blushes, and slightly nods. The two girls stand there for a moment, Courtney waiting for a reaction, and Ginger in a spin of thoughts.

Ginger doesn't want to hear this, she can't hear this. Courtney Gripling likes her? More than a friend? No. What if Ginger liked her back, then what? Maybe a kiss would...no. Ginger decides she needs to get out of there, she can't be this close to the blonde and think clearly. Ginger makes for the door, but Courtney moves to block her completely. Ginger bristles, obviously frustrated,

"What are you doing?"

"Where are you going?"

Courtney's heart picks up speed, her insides are burning, she doesn't know what she's trying to get at. She should let Ginger go, she doesn't want to be around you anymore, she tearfully thinks.

"I need to get away, away from you, this bathroom, this conversation..." And the air of your perfume, so light, so intoxicating, Ginger doesn't add in.

"I think we should talk a little more, this shouldn't be left in the air. Things would be awkward the next time we saw each other, I want to stay friends at least Ging, I would never force anything on you..." But the object of her affection cuts her off. Not with words, but with a kiss.

Courtney's head feels as though it's building steam, soon to be let out through her ears. Her face is flushing bright red, clashing horribley with her outfit she's sure, but she hasn't time to think about steam and clashing colours. Ginger Foutley is kissing her! She did it, she leaned in, she's the one slinking her arms around Courtney's waist, pulling her close. And it's Courtney who puts her hands in Gingers hair, wrapping her fingers up in the tangles and pulling her even closer. It's Courtney who's kissing the redhead back, and then Ginger who's kissing the blonde back some more. Courtney lets out a satisfied sigh, before letting the kiss take her in completely.

Ginger can hardly believe her own nerve, what pushed her to touch her lips to Courtney's? She was only going to try a peck, just to shut Courtney's ramblings, but she got pulled in. Some sort of force that told her it was okay, that this is what she wanted all along. It's funny how a kiss can open your eyes...

After a minute or so of feeling each other out, at first shyly, then with a bit more aggresion, the duo pull apart and stare at each other breathlessly.

Ginger reaches up and lightly touches her lips, running her fingers over her now burning mouth. Courtney is doing the same, with a look of amazement upon her face. Courtney is the first to break the silence, slightly smiling,

"I wasn't expecting that..."

Ginger throws her a weak smile, still feeling somewhat confused. Although the kiss did help her sort out one thing,

"Yeah, neither was I."

Courtney's smile becomes a frown, and she thinks the worst, Ginger regrets it, doesn't she? Now what are you suppose to do, having had a taste of the redhead, it's not likely you'll just be able to walk away...Ginger pulls Courtney away from her rapid thoughts,

"I'm not regretting what I just did, if that crossed your mind. I'm just kind of surprised, this is kind of new to me."

Courtney grins sheepishly, "Oh, yeah. Me, too actually. I mean, I've never liked another girl before, besides you."

Ginger's mind is whirling, so what does this mean? Should she try asking Courtney out, should they tell people, or just kiss some more? The latter sounds best at the moment...

"Yeah, I know the feeling..."

Courtney's eyes brighten, but she doesn't let her hopes go up...yet,

"Are you saying..." Ginger cuts her off, "Yes, I think I like you, too."

Ginger catches sight of a flashing smile before Courtney throws herself on her in a tight embrace. They both soak in the warmth of each other's bodies, taking in the scent of the other's invigorating perfume, and just bottling the memory to uncork and think about later. At least that's what Ginger's thinking, she's always been the type to overthink things. So tonight was deffinetly going to be a sleepless night.

After a few moments, Courtney pulls her head back and looks straight into the sweet, brown eyes in front of her.

Ginger feels strangely happy, and so suddenly. She can't deny it anymore, or push it to the back of her mind--she actually likes Courtney Gripling, no reason to lie now. Not now that they've kissed. She looks deep into the shining eyes before her, sees the care and adoration swimming throughout the strands of blue,

"So, what do we do now, Courtney?"

The blonde beauty leans in for a quick kiss, smiling warmly,

"I can give you a ride home, if you'd like."

Their hands somehow find each other as they stand there and Ginger nods, "I'd like that."

Courtney pulls the bathroom door open, leading the redhead out by the hand. And Ginger can't help, but think, maybe this is what people mean when they say that the grass is much greener on the other side.

The End.


End file.
